The information and knowledge created and accumulated by organizations and businesses are most valuable assets. As such, managing and keeping the information and the knowledge inside the organization is of paramount importance for almost any organization, government entity or business, and provides a significant leverage of its value.
One source of information leakage is faxes machines and fax servers, which are widely used in businesses and organizations. The usage of faxes causes, in some cases, unintentional information leakage, when faxes are sent to the wrong destination. In other cases, careless usage of fax machines causes sending of confidential information in a manner that does not comply with the organizational policy, and the confidential or otherwise sensitive information can thereafter be exposed to unauthorized recipients or to eavesdroppers, thereby breaching the confidentiality of the organizational information and possibly also exposing it to legal liabilities.
The problem is further complicated due to the fact that some of the organizations uses fax servers, while other uses modern-based (legacy) fax machines or both.
Prior art solutions focus on fax encryption. However, such solutions usually required special hardware both at the sender and the recipient sites, and do not integrate seamlessly with the normal organizational workflow.
There is thus a recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a method and system that allow monitoring and controlling of unauthorized dissemination of information via faxes, which will overcome the drawbacks of current methods as described above.